


Agent Meets Agent

by ZubbitheDuck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ATV crash, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dirty Talk, Hotel Sex, Hurt Steve Rogers, Large Cock, M/M, One Night Stands, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Spy Bucky, Top Steve Rogers, Violence I think, blowjob, pre-Winter Soldier Bucky, spy steve, they just want to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZubbitheDuck/pseuds/ZubbitheDuck
Summary: It is Steve's job to return a stolen diamond to the king of Wakanda. It is Bucky's job to steal said diamond from the agent returning it.They end up sharing a tiny bed at a dirty hotel, not knowing they are each others missions. One thing leads to another.But having mindblowing sex with the guy you're suppose to kill the next day, is that a bad thing? ...





	1. Agent Meets Agent

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I have NO BETA, it's freaking late, and I am sure that there is a lot of gramma fails and general fails. Please, feel free to correct me. :D Always nice knowing that someone out there likes my work!
> 
> Now, enjoy it!

Steve had been on a lot of different missions but this was ridiculous. His hair was dyed caramel brown and he was sporting his beard pretty good, if he should say so himself. His dark contact lenses were not that nice to wear, but better be sure when hiding his identity. 

The hallway was empty; all the guests were at the dining hall so Steve had time to sneak around. He smoothly went past the doors, counting their numbers. One Brock Rumlow were on this hotel to sell a very expensive diamond stolen from the king of Wakanda. 

The Panther Diamond, all black, and yes, they surely had called it the pink panther, which not at all made Fury laugh. Still funny, though. 

And here he was, sneaking around in a way to expensive suit with a discreet Walther PPK, companioned with a silencer, hiding under the black jacket. 

More important; this was the room he was looking for, but why was the door ajar? Steve glanced down the hallway, making sure no one saw him. He peeped inside, scanning the room for anything suspicious. He slipped inside and closed the door as silently as he could manage. 

Okay, now to the tough part. Where in the living hell would he hide a diamond worth of 44 million dollars? He looked through everything. Bags, cabins, pillowcases, everything. Where was that damn thing?! He could have taken it with him to eat, but that would be too dangerous. That shitty diamond had to be here, this was his only chance to get it, being Rumlow’s last day at the hotel before possible disappearing underground again. 

And shit, he’d been in here for exactly 37 minutes, the band in the dining hall would only play for 11 minutes more, after that they’d move to the bar, being there in around 30 minutes, if everything went as Steve had calculated, after all the other evenings watching Rumlow and collecting data.

That gave him 41 minutes to find the diamond, tidy up so it wasn’t so obvious that someone had searched the room, and get out. Here! It’s here, is right damn here, and who the hell hides a diamond in an aloe vera plant? Never mind, now he has it, that’s the important part. 

World’s worse spy award goes to; Steven G. R. … 

“I’m not that bad. I found it.” The blond, or caramel-dyed, whispered to himself before hiding the diamond under his suit. He made sure to put everything back into place, that would give him a little more time to casually pack his things and check out of the hotel without looking suspicious.

With a relaxing smile, he strolled out from the room like nothing ever happened in there. He went straight for his own room. Time for picking up his stuff and waltz down to the lobby. 

Politely he said hello to a lady in the hall before locking up his door and go inside. He changed his suit into something a little less posh, blending better in with the rest outside the hotel. A sky-blue t-shirts and a pair of jeans.

Steve carefully went down the hall, looking as unsuspicious as possible. He rang the bell at the desk, placing his keys on the top. 

“Thank you, it’s been a pleasure to stay here.” He said, flashing a charming smile at the cute receptionist. 

He paid for the stay and went outside. It would have been so much faster and easier to grab a taxi, but that would also make it possible to track where he has been, if they would track him down. 

Whistling as he went down the dusty streets, watching as he stepped out of the expensive quarters and into the poorer part of the city. He was still in Birnin Zana and the afternoon sun was slowly killing him. 

Steve was sweaty, a thin layer of dust now covering his skin and he had to find some crappy B&B, preferably a place that didn’t keep too good track of their guests. Tomorrow a helicopter would land exactly 12 miles from the city and that would be a long ass walk from here. He was tired and had a headache, the sun was on its way down and he desperately needed a bed, no matter how shitty the madras would be.

\--

It was late, he was dirty, and he smelled of what he could only presume was rat piss. Bucky had been crawling around the sewer of what he could imagine was the absolutely poorest, dirtiest, and smelliest quarters of Birnin Zana, capital of Wakanda. Or, to be honest, he was in a small town, just outside of it. 

Okay, maybe this ratty sign saying ‘cheep, cleen an god’ could not be the best place to stay the night, but if they had a functional shower and a bed, that would be fine. 

And just as the brunet thought; the place was cheap, but not at all clean or good. They spoke just as good English as they spelled it, but after what felt like a thousand years, Bucky got a room and a shower. The curtains were more or less in one piece and the water was surprisingly more than one thin jet of water. 

He sighs for himself before pulling a pair of clean sweatpants on. His hair was still wet, but he could always comb it back tomorrow. It had its own life, so he might as well let it live wild and freely. 

What Bucky had caught when he checked in was that he had to share a room with another. Hopefully the person wasn’t too creepy. I mean, this is a pretty lousy place to sleep, he thought before dropping his duffle bag on the floor beside the only bed in the room. 

Was he seriously going to sleep with another person in the same freaking bed? It was big enough for a romantic night with a lover, but this was ridiculous. Unless he could pay the other one to sleep on the floor, then he would do it himself, that was for sure. 

The brunet poked the madras. It was okay, it could’ve been worse. He sat down and ran a hand through his still wet hair. He had been looking for a Steven G. R. and he found his name at one of the many hotels he had been tipped. 

So long story short; this guy from Hydra stole a big ass diamond from the king of Wakanda. The king then hires a S.H.E.I.L.D agent to get the diamond back. This S.H.E.I.L.D agent should be one of the best, so surely he would be able to get the diamond back to the king.

Hopefully …

Now, this is where Bucky gets into the picture. He has to shoot this agent, steal the damn diamond and get it to Romania. And if this Steven G. R. from S.H.E.I.L.D for some reason haven’t stolen the diamond back, then Bucky had to snipe down the Hydra guy, which he really don’t want to. He has had his share with Hydra.

Bucky didn’t remember falling asleep. He laid down to get a 5 minutes’ break before going over the mission details. The springs in the madras was poking into his back, which wasn’t exactly pleasant, but damn … he was so tired. 

For only a split second he closed his eyes, letting his mind wonder away.

\--

Steve had spent what felt like an eternity getting this shitty hair dye out, now with his blond hair and blue eyes. No more contact lenses, those bitches hurt. His eyes were kinda red, but it wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. He kept the beard, shaving it tomorrow would be way better, especially when he was running out of water right now.

Now he wanted a good, long nights sleep before his 12-mile journey tomorrow morning. He sleepily went into the dirty room he had rented. There was an okay large bed, an old nightstand with a lamp what might had been white at some point of its life. The window had no curtains, but it wasn’t at ground level, so no one could look inside anyways. 

He stopped abruptly in the doorway. There was a man. On the bed. On his bed. The blond dropped the bag on the floor, giving a soft cough. 

The man blinked, slowly lifting his head to look at Steve. His eyes were unbelievably blue for someone with such dark hair. Well, Steve weren’t dump, he’d seen it before, but it was still a surprise. He’s imagined dark brown, maybe green? Why green? Anyways! Those stormy blue eyes were gorgeous. 

“I’ll have to inform you that you are laying on my bed?” Steve really wanted it to sound as a statement, but it came out as a question. His eyebrows lifted. 

“Oh, eh-…” the brunet went to his feet. He was well build and only an inch or two smaller than Steve. “I’m Bucky, and I have a feeling that they didn’t inform you that we have to share a room.” Bucky continued. His voice was a bit hoarse and sleepy, it was kind of sexy. He even had bed hair, making it even more sexy. 

Okay, stop that sexy-thing.

“Wait, share a room?” the blond questioned. He went into the room, leaning his butt on the dresser.

“Yeah, there’s only one bed. I thought we might- if it’s okay with you, you know-…” Bucky scratched his neck, looking at the floor.

“We can share.” A blush crept onto the blonds face. “My name is Steve, by the way.”

“Steve …” the brunet send the other male a charming smile before moving to one side of the bed. “And yeah, if it’s okay with you?”

The blond just nodded before moving to the bed, sitting on the other side. He wanted to start a conversation with the handsome stranger, but he was really tired and wanted to sleep. The other also looked pretty smashed.

But Steve wanted to know why he was here, in this shitty whatever. He looked too good to be broke, sorry for the stereotype, but he was good looking. That wild hair, stormy eyes and toned body. He was wearing a tank top and sweatpants, but look at those biceps, they were huge.

Steve yawned before taking of his own t-shirt. He might be sharing a bed with a stranger, but it was hot, even at night here. He would have appreciated if he could have taken of his pants too, but that might be a tat too much. He crawled under the thin blanked before turning his back to the brunet. Giving him as much privacy as possible in this little room.

\--

Bucky had spent at least 6 hours in the sewer, then he had to jump into a not at all clean lake. It did wash of the smell of-… let’s not talk about that. But then he smelled like swamp. It was better than before, so after that he had to find the most lowkey place to sleep, clothes soaking wet. So yes, he was stripping down to his briefs.

He dropped them on the floor before crawling under the cover. Okay, this stinking cover was really small? He tried moving around to move the blanket over him but nothing really happened, it was like a huge rock was on top of it.

“I think you’re laying on the-“ he sat up, leaning on his elbow. He watched the blond, equally confused, holding out the blanket. 

“I think we then’ll have to share.” Steve moved an inch closer. “really, I don’t mind. I just really want to sleep.” 

Bucky could agree to that. He followed the others lead, moving closer. The brunet closed his eyes and hoped that sleep would take over him sooner rather than later. He had his front to the others back. There was room enough so they didn’t touch each other, even though that would have been easier. 

And blondie was kinda hot. He had a back of an Olympic swimmer. Well, they were sharing a bed, and they were really close. And blondie did not at all mind sharing. So if Bucky accidentally scooted even closer, no one except him and Steve would know. 

“So, why are you even here?” the brunet asked, again lifting himself and leaning on his elbow. He watched the blonds face as the other turned onto his back, looking back up at the brunet. 

“Research. Environmental research.” Of cause, he was too cute to be anything else. He probably also gave a lot of his money for charity, which was fine, no hate from Bucky. He just couldn’t give out any of his money, unless he gave them out hand to hand without anyone knowing his name. 

“And you?” the blond curiously asked with a tired but welcoming smile.

“Traveling.” He replied, sending him a smile back. “Just exploring the world. And what better way to see the world than staying at a shitty- …” the brunet glanced around the room. “whatever this is.” Bucky’s voice was low and deep.

The blond laughed, covering his mouth with his hand when he realized that it might have been a tat too loud at a hotel with thin walls. He was gorgeous. His teeth pearly white and lips pink. Bucky must have stared for a while, because the other man licked his lips before saying;

“You know, I think they’ll taste better than they look.”

And that’s how Bucky ended up with his lips pressed to those pink, delicious lips. And yeah, they did, for a fact, taste better. Or good. Because damn, they looked hella fine.

\--

Shoot him right in the chest and call him Diana. Why did he say that? Maybe because the hot stranger had the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen? Or because he had spent five days at a luxurious hotel with nothing but his right hand. He was only human, and a one-night stand with a mysterious stranger in a dirty hotel room was exiting.

So now, Steve had his lips glued against the others. The kiss was slow, testing, nothing too daring. Just tasting each other, massaging. The blonds’ cheeks were pink. He never asked such things. He was always polite and charming, buying a drink at the bar and then talk them slowly into bed with him, if the night lead to that kind of activities. 

He had been under a lot of stress from the mission that he was still operating, so an hour with wild, uncommitted sex could indeed clear his mind. With that in mind, Steve slid a hand into the others brown locks of hair, pulling him closer.

Bucky leaned closer, lastly climbing on top of Steve, who sat up against the wall now. The kiss broke, they both needed air if this should be able to continue. But what if the brunet changes his mind? Maybe it was too much, too soon. But the odds of ever seeing each other again were minimal. 

They held each other’s gaze, noses touching and breathing heavily. Steve’s hands were slowly moving up and down the others thighs, squeezing slightly. He was looking for a sign from Bucky. Something that told him that yes, he wanted this. 

And as sent by the gods. The brunet placed both his hands at Steve’s neck, capturing the others lips once again but this time in a hot, wet kiss. Sliding his tongue over Steve’s lower lip, gaining assess. Now tongues tangled together, exploring the others mouth.

Steve grabbed at Bucky’s firm and perfect ass, kneading it through the thin layer of his briefs. Suddenly getting a feeling that he was wearing too much. As the kiss grew more passionate, Steve wrapped his arms around the others muscled waist. 

He all but threw them around, him on top of the other now, still settled between the brunets legs. He hastily kicked of his sweatpants, now both equally clothed. Steve was growing harder by the second and the heat of the room was rising. 

Bucky wrapped his legs around the blonds hips. They grinded against each other, their clothed cocks rubbing together, sending sparks of pleasure up Steve’s spine. Luckily, the brunet was as hard as he was. 

“Top or bottom?” the brunet murmured, lips brushing Steve’s. His eyes were blown wide, only a thin, blue ring left. 

“Preferably top, but I don’t mind.” Steve whispered back, stealing a kiss. He didn’t know where to look. At Bucky’s plump, kiss-swelled lips or his lust-blown eyes. 

“No, no. That’s perfect.” Bucky breathed. His hand roaming around the other male’s broad back.

“There’s lube and a condom in my wallet. Back pocket.” He pointed to the floor were his pants was tossed. 

Steve really did not want to move from the other, but if that meant he got to fuck him senseless, then it was absolutely worth it. He got up and found the wallet. He tossed the small packets of lube and the condom to the other before stripping out of his briefs. 

\--

This was the absolute best decision Bucky had ever made. He lifted his head from the thin pillow to watch the other as his briefs went to the floor. That was one hell of dick. Not only was it long but it was fat. Yes, fat. And slightly curving to the left, Bucky noticed. 

That monster gave a heavy bounce as Steve crawled back into bed with the brunet. His smooth hands gently took hold of the others waistband before sliding it down Bucky’s thighs. Bucky was not at all ashamed of his own manhood, he knew he had more than average.

Only an inch or so smaller and a little slimmer, proudly pointing right in the air, which he was more than proud of. Not many men could brag about their cock standing like a solid mast. Steve’s face was painted in the exact amount of surprise as Bucky had when Steve had freed his own erection.

The blond crawled over the bed towards Bucky. His eyes were black as the night and the glow from the moon outside was the only light in the room, giving the others pale skin a mysterious shine. Bucky would not at all mind mapping out every inch of skin on that man, but right now he needed a good roll in the hay before his assassination tomorrow. 

Hah, so much for ‘traveling’.

A strong hand grabbed one of his ankles, dragging him down the bed and lifting the leg over his shoulder. A sexy and dark smirk was on the blonds face before he started placing wet kisses from Bucky’s knee and down his thigh. Slowly kissing his way to the brunets aching cock. 

Bucky’s mouth was slightly open, head in the pillow, and eyes closed. He really needed that hot, sexy mouth on his cock with those sinful lips wrapped tightly around it. But he didn’t get that pleasure. Instead, the blond gave a kitten lick over his pink hole. 

Bucky jerked and lifted his head. Staring down at Steve who was now circling the tip of his tongue around the rim. It’s not that Bucky didn’t like it – he loved it, to be honest – and he knew he was clean. He’s just never had a partner who would do that the absolute first time. And never a one-night stand. 

All his partners had been in bed with Bucky several times before even daring to do such thing, but in this moment, he was staring right into a pair of jet black eyes with a thin ring of sea blue. Steve was staring right back, wet noises filling the otherwise silent room.

Steve’s tongue was now prodding and pulling at the brunets slowly loosening ring of muscle. His dark auburn beard becoming wet with saliva, scratching the others sensitive skin. He reached up besides Bucky and found a packet of lube. Steve’s eyes were closed and his face was in pure bliss as if he was the one getting the best God damn rimjob ever.

Bucky did try his best to be silent, but his breathing was heavier by the second and when the first lubed finger breached his hole he had to let go of a rumbling moan. His head hanging back, throat bared, mouth forming a O. 

The others finger was working its way in, then sliding out. Nothing to fast or to slow, just a nice pace for a good foreplay. Steve had his other massive arm around his thigh, holding onto his hip. He was staring right down at Bucky’s hole, watching the digit disappear into the others body. 

His eyebrows were knitted together, mouth breathing hot onto the others skin. He was concentrating on not hurting the other but also really enjoying the view. Bucky felt a slight bit of pain for a few heartbeats when a second finger joined in on the fun. He moaned the others name in pleasure and tightened his fists in the bedsheets. 

\--

“You like that, huh?” Steve’s voice was husky and lust-filled. He started to stroke the others now angry red cock in a slow pace. Just to give him some sort of relief. 

Steve himself were a sucker for dirty talk, but he knew that not everyone was comfortable with talking while being intimin, so he wouldn’t start out to rough with the guy. He had already overstepped some boundaries. First asking the guy to kiss him and them burry his face in his ass.

“Oh, fuck yeah.” The brunet breathed, his voice was low and turning a bit higher now that Steve finally decided to touch his cock. He was now rocking his hips. Up to meet the hand around his cock and then back down, penetrating himself deeper on Steve’s fingers. 

“Think your pretty hole can take one more?” Steve glanced up to see the other nod frantically. Moans and whimpers turning even louder as the third and final finger slid into him. 

Steve loved to watch. Not watching anyone else, but watching whenever he gave someone pleasure. Seeing their body accept his intrusions. Seeing how Bucky’s body relaxed and flexed around his fingers. 

The blond continued to fuck into the brunet with three fingers, the other hand jerking him of. He licked across his balls, giving them a kiss before removing his hands and sit up again. He took a deep breath, his own neglected cock was heavy between his legs.

He gave it a few lazy strokes before rolling on the condom, spreading the rest of the lube on it and dried his fingers on the already dirty sheets before running his hands up and down Bucky’s toned stomach. He had to calm himself down a bit, he wanted to enjoy it. Not get in and blow his load right away. 

Their eyes locked, both short of breath and sweating, both from the intensity of it all but also the heat in the room. Bucky send him a lazy but blissful smile. Steve couldn’t help but grin back before leaning down to give the other man a soft kiss on the lips.

He guided the tip of his cock to the others entrance, circling it on the rim. He whispered on the others lips;

“You ready?” it was meant in concern, voicing the words softly. If the other one had regretted it, Steve would stop right then and there. The way Bucky sounded and looked was not the look of a man that regretted anything. He was desperate, just like Steve. 

\--

It was such a weird and sweet act to make sure that Bucky was still onboard to this. But Steve had nothing to worry about. Bucky wanted it, he was craving it like water in the dessert. So he nodded. Eyes focusing on the others.

“Yes.” He breathed before his lips once again met the others. The kiss was wild and filled with passion, tongues colliding and thinking of it, Steve might have done it to take his attention away from the sudden burning sensation from his large member pushing inside. 

His moans were swallowed by the other. It did hurt, but it always does. Bucky knew it would lead the way straight into paradise and it is worth it. But it kept on hurting for longer than normal and it kinda felt like they didn’t make any process at all?

Steve moved around for a bit before trying again. The telltale pressure was there, the pain also but not a damn thing happened. Okay, this had never been a problem before and he will be honest and say that he’s freaking out a bit.

“Buck, hey … relax.” The blonds voice cut through his minor panic attack. It was smooth like honey, soothing. Bucky took a deep breath, filling his lungs and then sloooowly out.

“That’s it, beautiful. Relax your hole for me, let me in.” he murmured in Bucky’s ear and giving the shell a lick. Bucky gave a full body shudder. He could fell how the other once again was circling the head of his cock against the rim. This time he could slowly ease inside. The thick head breaching him then sliding home in an agonizingly slow move. 

Bucky was whimpering, his cheeks pink from the slight embarrassment of not being able to relax enough. The whimpering part weren’t that manly either. But the pain was gone and Steve’s tiny kisses down his neck felt so good and the whimpers turned into moans again.

After a long time with small, careful thrusts, sweet kisses all over Bucky’s face and neck, Steve sat up. He took hold of both of Bucky’s knees, bending him in half and put some energy in his movements. Now they both were panting, moaning, breathing. Both uneven. Steve was watching with fascination as Bucky’s body took all of him in. Smoothly sliding in and out of him. Every thrust was long, only stopping when the head caught the rim and then slamming in again, filling the room with the sound of their bodies moving together.

“Oh, fuck … babe, you’re so tight and hot.” The blond moaned. Either the man normally used pet names while fucking some stranger at a hotel, or it just slipped out. His head was now thrown back, eyes tightly closed and mouth hanging open, allowing those hard moans to escape. 

Either way, Bucky loved that pet name. It made him feel small, in a good way. Like Steve actually took care of him. Bucky haven’t had a partner that cared for him or made sure that Bucky enjoyed the ride too. But Steve did.

Steve listened. Steve observed. Whenever he touched Bucky somewhere, earning more sound, more twitching and grinding down on his cock, the blond would remember the place. Making sure to give that spot more attention. He quickly got onboard with Bucky loving when his thump traced the sensitive underside of his cock. Or how he would jerk his hips up when he twisted his wrist at his cockhead. 

He made sure to give Bucky attention. Bringing him pleasure in every way possible. And Bucky was going to paint them both white in 3 … 2 … 1 …

\--

Steve could feel the others muscle rhythmically tightening up around his hard member buried inside him. His hand was moving faster over Bucky’s leaking cock with the right amount of pressure. Pumping up around the head and twisting it lightly at the head, massaging his sensitive cock.

The burnets nails dug into Steve’s skin as his moans silenced. Thick, white ropes shoot over his stomach. It was like the finishing touch to a beautiful canvas of light, suntanned brown and two shining stars of clear, grey-blue color. Bucky’s eyes were glassy, eyelashes wet from the intensity of his orgasm. Those white lines sketched up the master piece to perfection.

Now the only thing missing was the artists signature.

Steve gave one last, powerful thrust before blowing his load into the condom. That really did kill all the beauty about the intimin act they just shared. He couldn’t mark Bucky as his. It was indeed safest with the condom, especially with a stranger, but the masterpiece wasn’t exactly complete now. 

He fell forward, breathing hard into the others neck. Both were short of breath, sweating. Bucky’s cum now working as a lousy glue between them. It had been rough, sexy, and indeed a dirty thing they’d just shared, just the two of them.

No one had complained so maybe they were the only ones sleeping here. That or the other costumers were all dead from those pure and delicate sounds that had escaped Bucky under the act. 

He gave Bucky’s cheek a sweet kiss before getting out of the bed. His now flaccid cock sliding out of the others heat. Suddenly feeling naked, not wrapped in the others body and soul. Maybe he shouldn’t have kissed him just now? Maybe it was too ‘early’, you know? Too private to share between two strangers.

\--

Bucky was so blissed out. His mind empty, his body relaxed, eyes heavy. He gave a tired smile to the blond after he kissed him. The brunet didn’t know it the other smiled back, his eyes were closed and as much as that drying cum in the middle of them was disgusting, he still wanted to feel secure in those huge arms.

He felt open and exposed in some weird way. Wincing slightly when he felt the others cock sliding out. He had no idea what time it was, he needed sleep and preferably now. 

He felt a cold cloth against his skin, gasping and eyes open wide. It was nice on his warm and sweaty skin, but it was just a surprise to his foggy mind.

“Sorry.” The blond murmured, quickly washing the mess off him before throwing the cloth to the sink in the room.

“No, surprised me, tha’ all …” Bucky mumbled back, sending him the most charming smile he could manage right now, but possibly looking like some dork too drunk for his own good. Well, he was drunk. Drunk on post-orgasm and hot dude he’d never seen before. 

The other carefully went to bed again, snaking his arms around Bucky and buried his nose in his brown hair. Before he knew it, his mind drifted away into sleep. His body felt like heaven, still.


	2. Agent Meets Agent Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys meet again in a rather unpleasant way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all sorry. It took me half a lifetime to finish up this chapter, but I was moving, stressing, and when I finaly got time to write I got kicked out of my apartment, so a bunch of stress with a stress-berry on top! :D
> 
> It is short, got so many spelling errors, and I'm sorry. It was killing me and I just wanted it to be done. So now it's done. It's done and out! And most likely sh*t, so sorry. :c
> 
> So please say if there is any major or annoying errors in it. I'm tired and my imagination for this fic ran out. But here it is! :D 
> 
> No beta, I'm danish, it's late, you know the drill. Don't be mad. :D

Steve’s phone rang at 5 AM, giving him time to shave and get ready for his long trip to the helicopter. He jerked awake, grabbing the phone and fumbled to silence the damn thing before it woke up the other. It was a shame he probably had to leave before even saying goodbye to Bucky, but he had a tight schedule, and what happened last night was only a one night thing. 

The blonds head felt like shit. It hurt. His eyes too. They were itchy and he had a hard time keeping them open. Not because he was that tired, it was probably the contacts from last night. He tried rubbing them but all it did was making it all worse. Did he even get more than three hours of sleep? 

He stretched his arms over his head, making his back pop. The madras really had done a great job working as more of a second floor instead of a bed. The blond rolled over to his side to get a glimpse of the handsome brunet. Steve could imagine him cute and peacefully laying there, his short strands of hair pointing in every direction. But one single problem was in the way for that fantasy.

The brunet was gone …

Bucky’s stuff was no longer there. Nothing. Steve checked the time again, just to be sure his clock was correct. 05:12, and the morning sky told the same. A pastel cascade of pink and orange washed through the window. 

Steve got to his feet, grabbing his briefs and sweatpants from the night before. He took his bag, placing the dirty clothes in it and put on some fresh briefs. Maybe the brunet was in the bathroom? The terrible bed making it impossible to sleep, so he decided to fresh up and get going while the day was still young? He had said he was here to travel and see the world, and Birnin Zana was indeed beautiful in this light. 

He threw the bag over his shoulder, making his way to the bathroom. Steve knocked on the door but no one answered. He carefully pushed it open in case the other hadn’t heard the knock. It was empty, nothing in there, not a trace from the brunet.

Steve would have to come to terms with the fact that the brunet was an early bird and had left him. Or he felt it too awkward to wake up next to Steve, starting a conversation, and then say goodbye for what would possibly be forever. Or, the last thing Steve could come up with as a reason to leave the hotel before 5 in the morning: the sex had been so terrible and he just wanted to get away as fast as he could.

Damn, Steve hoped it wasn’t because of that. It had been weirdly intimin for something shared between two strangers, but it had felt incredible. Just the thought of the night’s event was enough to stir up Steve’s interest. Now was not the time for a boner. He needed to shave and then be on his way. 

He found his shaving gear and got to it.

\--

Bucky had slept for an hour and 40 minutes, but that was his own fault. He had to be there before the S.H.I.E.L.D agent to blow the sucker up, grabbing the diamond and then head back to the city. Bucky knew the destination of the helicopter, but it would be too risky to take the guy down there, in case the pilot heard or saw it, that way possibly protecting the diamond.

He’d bought an old motorcycle what he thought was once a Norton in a dark bronze green color. It was little and shaky, but it did the trick when going through the tropical jungle. He knew exactly where he could hide and still have a clear look over the rocky terrain. 

To be able to get to the destination, the agent would have to cross a terrain that wassolid, flat rocks, stretching for around two miles. Moss and the most hardcore of trees was the only kind of plants that could really live out here.

Bucky was guiding the motorcycle down a small path down a hillside. The huge, bushy trees were standing close and he had to concentrate on navigating. The path was mostly used by hunters or villagers on foot. 

The brunet was wearing a black t-shirt, dark-grey combat pants, black combat boots, and lastly; his magazine belt. He had a map pinned to the gas tank, driving through village after village and staying as for from any kind of bigger city or road as he could. Which wasn’t hard out here.

His mind kept fleeing back to the adventures of the night. One of the main reasons those activities kept creeping into his mind was probably because this bumpy road weren’t too kind on his sore backside. Blondie had done a pretty good job on him. Bucky was not only sore, but just walking normally was hard. His cock had been huge. And fantastic. 

But another man’s penis was not exactly what he was supposed to be thinking of right now. He had important stuff to do. Stuff that was not butt-stuff.

With his sniper rifle on his back – his baby - he drove down the path, slowly reaching his destination. Luckily, no one asked question when a heavy armed guy came through the jungle. There was a lot of military activities out here and also damn big kitties that didn’t play around. 

\--

S.H.E.I.L.D had provided an ATV for Steve so that he would be able to not only move faster but also a lot more smoothly through the Wakandan jungle. The vehicle was compact and strong, but it was not at all easy to maneuver in here. 

He should only be a few minutes away from the rock passage and when he’d crossed that, the terrain would flat out and the vegetation would be less crowded. That was where the helicopter would pick him up. It was too dangerous on the solid rocks. It was a weird looking place and Steve had never seen anything like it.

It literally went from jungle to pure rock. But it was to bumpy and slippery for the helicopter, so they had to land elsewhere. 

Steve would be honest when saying that his mind still wondered back to the brunet. He was slowly focusing more on the mission by now, but he could still smell him on his skin and clothes. The scent of the stranger filling his nose. Or maybe it was just his brain remembering the smell, since the other was long gone.

The wind was running straight through the green henley he was wearing. It was moist and warm, so the wind was nice, cooling him down. He was wearing a full-face helmet. Partly for protection but also to, once again, hiding his identity. Order directly from S.H.E.I.L.D. It was tight, visor was black, and it trapped the heat, giving him a headache and making his hair sweaty. But all that would be over soon.

He stood up, giving it full throttle. The ATV flew over a fallen tree, using a smaller rock as a ramp. The engine roaring as it landed perfectly on the rocky floor. And now he finally could give it a little life, making the ride more interesting when he didn’t have to maneuver through jungle. 

Steve could enjoy this. It was safe from here, he was alone, and he would be at the destination in 15 minutes. Then a flight back to New York, short briefing, and then home to his apartment, his own bed. His lonely apartment … back to his regular routine, until the next mission. 

He had tried dating but for how long could you lie to your partner about your job? Listen honey, you know James Bond? … nope, not gonna work. And no, he did not date his coworkers. So a night like the one he shared with Bucky is the closest he’ll get to an actual relationship. Pathetic, really. But he love his job too much to quit it. Only to find something boring, like office work, 9 to 5, just so he could have a romantic life.

And right at the thought, he felt it before he heard it. The ATV tumbled forward, and he was falling. He curled into a ball as the vehicle rolled over him. Everything felt like slow motion. Dust made the air unclear as he hit the ground. Solid rock meeting thin clothing. 

It all went quiet. The engine must have shut off in the accident. Steve couldn’t see or hear anything besides a ringing in his ears and his heart pumping. He had his front to the ground. The rocks were hot from the burning sun. It hurt like hell but not from a gunshot. It had been a gunshot, he remembers the sound of that.

Steve slowly reached up to open the visor on the helmet. He had to get it off, it was claustrophobic all of a sudden. He managed to open the strap and wring it off. The blond took a deep breath, inhaling the dusty air and then coughing.

His vision was blurry and he had a hard time focusing. Slowly, he crawled up on his knees. They hurt even more than his head, which was obvious, he’d taken the fall with knees and elbows. Steve concentrated on the ATV. The tire had been shot. But who the hell would shoot after him? They couldn’t have mistaken him for any kind of animal, no matter how drunk or high the person was. 

But if they were on the hunt for him, then it would be an absolute terrible idea to stand right here, in plain sight. He quickly rolled behind the crashed vehicle, taking hide with his back against it. He knew he had a gun in his bag, but it was too risky to reach for it. He would have to wait.

\--

Bucky was all set and ready. He was laying behind the roots from a three that was suborn enough to try and reach over the rocks. He was well enough hidden for the shot. The chances for the agent to look exactly his way and then actually spotting him was minimal. 

He had been able to hear the engine for a while now, but not yet seen it. It was getting closer by the second. Small insects had taken interest in the brunets damp skin. He swatted them away, but only to have them return 2 seconds later, biting into his skin. Not the guys he wanted biting into him, to be honest.

Bucky moved his gaze up when the sound became clearer. And there he was. Racing through the nature with his eyes on his target and not paying attention to his surroundings. Bucky took aim, concentrating, but his mind was occupied with blond hair and blue eyes.

He had the guy right on and Bucky pulled the trigger. The noise from the riffle was deafening in the stone valley, echoing through the surrounding. 

The ATV ran sideways before falling over to the side. It screeched over the rock as it slid a few meters. It was all black smoke and dust for a minute or two and Bucky couldn’t make out what was what in the mess. The guy wasn’t there to be spotted, but he as probably lying behind or under the vehicle. 

He threw the rifle over his shoulder and made his way down the hill side and over the rocky terrain. A shadow was moving around the ATV so the brunet took hold of his handgun and was now sneaking closer. He held the gun ready, moving smoothly around the corner where he spotted the agent.

“No, this is-…” he murmured with his mouth slightly opened and his brow knit together.

Bucky slapped himself mentally. This guy was indeed the Steve he had slept with the night before. His ass- mind will never forget that cute face. Not even clean shaven and looking like shit. He was sitting up against hood of the ATV. He was bleeding and his clothes was ripped. The guy was smirking. The hell was there to smirk about? It should be Bucky smirking, he was the one holding the gun.

“Hey Buck.” Steve coughed before running a shaking hand through his damp hair. The guy took a deep breath, resulting in the ribs hurting too much. An arm flew over to hold his side and his pretty face went from smirking to in pain. He spit on the ground, mostly blood.

\--

Steve leaned his head back against the hood. It hurt all over and the blond wouldn’t even think of all the damage. Something was broken. Something was hurting. It was hammering everywhere when his blood pumped through his veins. 

And to top it all off … the man that had taken over all his senses was standing right in front of him with a gun pointed directly at Steve’s face. And all Steve could do was smirking. Oh, the irony … 

“Y’know … it ain’t huntin’ season yet.” It hurt more when he talked and his Brooklyn accent surprised himself. His head was spinning and he had to figure out a plan of escape. 

“Agent hunting is from January 1 to December 31, handsome.” The brunet replied cockily, lifting an eyebrow before squatting down in front of the wounded man. Bucky lifted Steve’s chin with the gun’s barrels, looking him in the eyes. 

“You’re way too hot to die out here.” He continued before looking long and hard at Steve’s body.

“You could use tha’ pretty mouth to som’thin’ else than talking. Final wish n’ all that.” Steve could hear himself mumbling and he was having a hard time forming the words correctly. He let his eyes roam down to the brunets red lips before licking his own. He could taste blood from where he had probably been biting down.

“Steve,” the brunet sighed, “You can barely stand straight. It’ll actually be more humane to end it here.” The brunet pointed the gun to the others head. His eyes said something else, Steve could see that. Bucky got up and took hold of Steve’s arms, dragging him up to his legs.

Steve made a painful growl when he was forced up on his legs. They were shaking too much to support him, so he dropped back against the vehicle. It weren’t that tall, so he could lean on it, half sitting. The engine was still hot under the metal, making everything more agonizing in the baking sun.

The brunets lips crashed onto Steve’s in a hungry and frantic kiss. The hand not holding the gun was wrapped around his throat, not squeezing, just holding onto the blond. A shiver went through Steve’s body and for a moment he forgot all about the pain. 

The kiss was all tongue and fighting for dominance, even though it was clear that the brunet was taking the lead of it. It was like water in the dessert and Steve’s dizziness went from painful to lifesaving. Steve wanted nothing more than to stay like this till they either got rescued or died.

“Final wish and all.” Bucky murmured against the others red lips. He send the blond a predatory smirk before placing the gun on the vehicle. 

“Touch it and I’ll break your knee on the spot.” Bucky said with a finger in the air, schooling Steve like a child. He even had a playful smile matching his voice before sinking to his knees in front of the blond. 

Bucky had been so sweet and cute the night before, a walking wet dream. But Steve was honest when he said the guy was intimidating while working. His steel-blue eyes said killer. Even though they had had an amazing night, Steve was sure the other wouldn’t hesitate to go through with breaking his knee in one swift motion. 

Steve’s belt and pants was pulled down around his knees, exposing the blond to the hot air without much elegance. Bucky’s lips were trailing down towards his slowly growing cock. Wet kisses and tongue playing on Steve’s skin, making him suck in a hard breath, which only made his lungs hurt even more. 

Steve placed both hands on the ATV, trying to steady himself so he wouldn’t collapse on the ground. He was stiff in no time with Bucky’s hand massaging him into hardness. The other gripping Steve’s hip, pushing him back against the vehicle, while on his knees on the solid ground.

It was Steve’s turn to be submissive, apparently. He knew he needed a plan of escape, but when the brunets tongue darted out to lick up his hard cock, Steve lost it. In one way, he felt more powerful than ever as he combed his fingers through thick brown hair. 

On the other hand, he’d never been more vulnerable. There was no way for both of them to survive, and right now Steve was the worst case of them both, to be honest. A whimper escaped Steve’s lips as the other took him deeper into his hot mouth. Tongue soft and massaging against the underside.

\--- 

Bucky knew it would have been smarter to just kill the guy, get the diamond, and get the fuck out of here. But Steve was so damn hot, even beaten half to death. And if the guy’s last wish was his gorgeous cock in Bucky’s mouth, then who was he to say no. 

Bucky’d seen it, felt it, the night before and it had been better than oxygen. It would be a shame to kill him afterwards, but here they were. Bucky on his knees, taking more and more of the others cock into his mouth. 

The small sounds that escaped the blond was fuel to the fire. Bucky pulled back for air, jerking the other with his hand. Twisting a bit over the head. He was watching the blonds face. His eyes were closed, brow knitted together, and mouth agape. Huffs and moans filling the quite air as Bucky slowly but purposefully jerked him off.

Bucky wrapped his lips around the head of Steve’s cock, slowly bopping up and down with a hand at the base, following his movements. The hand the blond had in his hair was tightening and pulling ever so slightly and Bucky loved every second of it. He could live purely on the feeling of those hands on his body.

His own cock was heavy and erect between his legs. Bucky palmed it through his pants as he sucked and drooled over the others. 

The brunet could feel the other shake lightly under his touch. Steve’s breathing became more frantic and his sounds got higher. Through all the pain the blond felt, he still had the energy to thrust into Bucky’s mouth. Not hard enough to do anything more than bringing pleasure to himself. 

Bucky didn’t stop him. He just sucked harder and took him deeper until Steve stopped with a thrust forward. He was guiding Bucky’s face closer so that he was all the way down the brunet’s throat.

The blond made a cute, little exhausted grunt before emptying himself in Bucky’s mouth. He was leaning forward, holding tight in the brunet’s hair and the other hand supporting his weight on the tire. 

Bucky lazily stroked the others cock with the head still in his mouth. As it slowly got soft, he pulled away, giving it one last lick before looking up at Steve’s face with a smirk. The blond send him a short but warm smile.

“You know how to suck a cock.” Steve stated with a nod, like he didn’t believe what he’d experienced. 

“Well, yes.” The brunet answered, leaning back a little to watch the other. “But you know where it goes from here, gorgeous.”

“Yeah, I know. And I’m so sorry, Bucky. If I see you again then please forgive me.” The blond send him a smirk and shrug one shoulder. He pulled up his pants and fastened his belt.

“What are you talk-“ Bucky was cut out with a hollow sound and a searing pain shooting though his head before it went black. 

\--- 

Steve was holding around the barrel of the gun, hitting the brunet with the butt of it. It was a shame to knock out Bucky when the guy had been polite enough to suck his cock in the middle of nowhere. But this way they would both hopefully survive. 

If Bucky was as well trained as Steve though he was, then he would make it out of here alive. Bucky would be up and running in 20 minutes. Steve sank to his knees besides the brunet, hissing low as his body fought against him. He would be black and blue everywhere tomorrow. 

He maneuvered the other so he would lay better, not hurting more than necessary. Steve got up once more, dropping the gun next to Bucky before limping away. His head was clearer now, not because of the fantastic blow he’d received, but because he actually survived.

Steve could hear the helicopter in the distance. Rotors ripping impatiently through the air as it landed on the other side of the trees. 

Steve glanced back one more time at the handsome stranger before continuing towards safety. He needed a doctor and alcohol. Something really strong to numb down the pain. He took out the diamond from his inner pocket and dragged himself forward.


End file.
